


Transformers: Avenue Q Part 1

by ProwlsGirl



Series: Transformers: Avenue Q [1]
Category: Avenue Q - Fandom, Music Video - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, M/M, Musicals, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers: Avenue Q – Cast<br/>Hot Rod – Princeton<br/>Arcee – Kate Monster<br/>Megatron – Brian<br/>NightBird - Christmas Eve<br/>Jazz – Nicky<br/>Prowl – Rod<br/>Optimus Prime - Gary Coleman<br/>Grimlock – Trekkie Monster<br/>Blackarachnia - Lucy the Slut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformers: Avenue Q Part 1




End file.
